


Off To See A High School Production of Wizard Of Oz

by quailbot



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, this is what it's like to not be in high school theatre but all your friends were
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quailbot/pseuds/quailbot
Summary: Bill takes Ted to go see Alice in her high school musical, and Ted's got a lot of feelings on the issue (mostly that he's very into Bill)Or simply, what if we were dating and we held hands in the school auditorium while we watched Wizard of Oz - haha unless...
Relationships: Ted Spankoffski/Bill Woodward
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Off To See A High School Production of Wizard Of Oz

“Jesus Bill, why the fuck did we leave so early? It’s a high school production of The Wizard of Oz not Les Mis in the 90s.” Ted complained, sending a bored glance over at his partner who seemed much more focused on not accidently scraping the Toyota Corolla he was pulling in next to. 

“Because I want to get a good spot! I want to make sure the second Alice walks on stage she’ll know I came to support her unlike her mom who’s probably getting drunk at Kathy’s wet bar.” Bill’s words grew somewhat malicious as he finished, stopping the car a bit too suddenly. 

Ted, working in his own best interest, decided to keep his mouth shut about how Kathy’s wet bar sounded fucking stellar in comparison to watching some 16 year old butcher ‘Over The Rainbow.’ 

He had resigned his most likely lonely Friday night to going to see Alice in Clivesdale High’s rendition of The Wizard of Oz with Bill. He wasn’t thrilled about the high school production thing, even less so about being in Clivesdale and could name at least 5 activities off the top of his head that seemed far more interesting to do with Bill then sit in a not so packed auditorium. But he did care about Bill, a lot, probably more than he admitted to the man or even himself. And being with Bill, _really  
_ being with Bill, meant getting along with Alice. And as much as every single bone in his body was yelling at him to fucking run, that this was too big of a commitment, that he could fuck everything up - there he sat, as ready to go to Oz as he ever would be.

To Bill’s credit they really weren’t that early. Presumably other parents littered the first few rows and a few students in the back. As much as Ted might have pulled farther back in the auditorium on a normal day, kind, brown puppy dog eyes with a slight pout which he was sad to say he couldn’t resist landed them firmly in the middle of the 6th row - Bill seemed far too proud of himself. So, he let himself sit as people filed in past them, content to listen to his partner ramble on, flipping through the program and explaining things with an excited urgency - though Ted could only be bothered to listen to so much of Alice’s teenage girl drama as told by Bill with half a mind far more satisfied just to listen the sound of his voice.

“Oh look there she is!” Bill’s voice softened, no longer the rush of crudely memorized facts he’d rambled off when talking about Ziggy and Deb. With a quick look Ted could tell what had caused the shift. Printed on the poorly folded green card stock program was Alice. Even in the roughly rendered greyscale photo he could see how much she resembled her father. Her nose sloped and curved like his, with a warm smile. Where he saw it most was in her eyes, they looked just like her fathers. Kind and shining, a soft brown that made his heart melt. Or he assumed they were brown, it was still a poorly printed image all things considered. “Alice’s playing Glinda. She wanted to play Dorthy but Miss Nguyen had basically already cast the whole thing before anyone auditioned, she didn’t even have a chance! Or at least that's what she said.” Ted didn’t attempt to stop the smirk that he could feel spreading across his face, though Bill’s swat to his bicep was quick to interrupt. “Ted!” Bill whined down at him, though with a quick glance up he still caught the trace of smile across his lips, which made him smile too - only slightly silently curing himself for being so soft.

Eventually he settled enough into his chair, finding a bit of comfort in his knee that pressed against his partner’s. In comparison to him Bill could have been at the fucking opera, straight backed and pressed at the edge of his seat as a slightly out of tune overture sounded and the lights rose on a minimalist set of a Kansas farm.

It did not take long for Ted to get entirely invested in the musical. As much of an act as he may have put on, he was a theatre nerd through and through - not that anyone needed to know. People who had infamously hooked up with at least a quarter of CCRP Technical were not also people who had seen every single production that had been put on at The Starlight Theatre. To Ted’s knowledge the only person who really knew was Bill, which was only spoiled when the teenager at the ticket counter addressed him by name when they went to go see Mamma Mia. He had gotten himself so invested that hadn’t noticed that he’d been moving closer to the edge of his chair as ‘The Merry Old Land of Oz’ played out before him, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. His trance only somewhat shaken as he felt gentle fingers lace between his own and a gentle squeeze. Eyes barely able to tear themselves from the stage just to see Bill, who’s hand was holding lovingly onto his own, shooting him _that_ smile. Not the warm, inviting one he received at the early hours of the morning when they awoke, legs tangled together in rumpled sheets. Not the tight, forced one he got when on the phone with his ex-wife at the office, when Ted was well aware he shouldn’t be listening. But one that was full of mystery, a playful glimmer that danced along his eyes, one that very much made his heart want to melt. One that made him sink back into his seat so that he was pressed back into his partner’s side, hands still gently intertwined, now resting peacefully in Bill’s lap. With a final look, his eyes were drawn back to the stage though his attention couldn’t be further away - mind hyper fixated on the hand that now comfortably held his, rubbing small circles on the back of his thumb. 

He’d held Bill’s hand before, hell, he’d done a lot more to Bill’s hands then held them but it struck him differently this time. In the stupid, cheesy ways Charlotte’s romance novels always did - though he was starting to think that he very possibly owed her an apology because his heart really did feel like it was going to beat out of his chest if Bill squeezed his hand one more time. Maybe it was how real it was. He really was here, holding his hand and watching a mediocre high school production of Wizard of Oz because Bill wanted him in his daughter’s life. Ted’s breath hitched at just the thought and for the first time maybe not in the way that made him terrified of the commitment that came with that sentence but that he was maybe even looking forward to it. Ted shook his head slightly trying to clear his head of thoughts, too much, not right now - plus he had other things to focus on like how fucking stupid that Cowardly Lion costume was.

Much to his own surprise, Bill’s hand didn’t stop holding his once the show had finished. No longer scared nervous teenagers pretending it had never happened once the lights rose, but only gripping tighter as he dragged him out of the auditorium only letting go as he ran to give his daughter, still dressed in a sparkling white ball gown ,an all engulfing hug which she returned with considerably less enthusiasm. Ted, more for his own sake rather than theirs, hung back, offering as encouraging of a smile as he could muster to anyone who passed. 

When Bill grabbed his hand again, it was almost less startling - this time dragging him over to where his daughter stood, “Alice, you remember Ted right?” He was acutely aware that Bill was still holding onto his hand.

She gave them a quick glance over, he could have sworn that her eyes stopped for a split second on their intertwined hands before she settled on him - those same big, brown eyes. “Uh yeah I think so, thanks for coming!”

“Oh course, it was great, you did awesome!” Ted was very well aware his voice sounded strained, he wasn’t great with kids or at the very least, this kid. Bill gave his hand a tiny squeeze of encouragement though he wasn’t entirely sure that made his breathing more regulated.

“Thanks!” She gave a small smile that didn’t seem entirely forced, before turning her attention to her father. “Hey Dad, I gotta go talk to Mrs.Nguyen anddd-” she led off pointing vaguely over her shoulder.

Bill flashed a slightly sad smile, leaning forward to press a kiss against her forehead, “Yeah that’s fine Alice, I’ll see you next week kiddo.” She gave him that same bright smile Ted had seen in her picture - the one that reminded him so much of her dad, before hurrying off to join a group of teenagers who were primarily dressed as trees. Bill didn’t move, eyes still locked staring wistfully after her.

Ted gave a soft squeeze to Bill’s hand hoping to grab his attention, “C’mon Woodward, being at a high school this long is making me want to skip a pep rally.”

Bill’s head whipped around to face him in shock. “You were one of the kid’s who skipped pep rallies?!” Moving so they could walk in sync while Ted gently tugged him towards the exit.

He gave an amused snort, “You sound surprised.” Looking over at the man who was giving an expression he couldn’t quite read. Harder in the dark as they stepped into the night. “What?”

“Thanks for coming.” His voice was soft and genuine, those big brown eyes - a squeeze to his hand.

Ted let out a breathy laugh though he really couldn’t place what was so funny, “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess but i needed to get it out of my head also i apparently only write billted (i blame the discord server) - also you can find me on tumblr @roguesmedleyy if that's your jam!


End file.
